<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You'll hear me howling outside your door by Queenofcolors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855038">You'll hear me howling outside your door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors'>Queenofcolors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>winter and birdie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s stomach fluttered as he buttoned up his shirt, biting his lip, and replaying the heated kiss from the night before. He hadn't stopped thinking about Bucky’s lips against his and the animalistic growl that came out of Bucky’s mouth. Sam squeezed his thighs together, trying to will away the hard-on. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself as his cock twitched just at the thought of seeing Bucky again. He scolded himself. He needed to focus; the night before he was caught off guard but tonight he would get answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>winter and birdie [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You'll hear me howling outside your door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from it will come back by hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s stomach fluttered as he buttoned up his shirt, biting his lip, and replaying the heated kiss from the night before. He hadn't stopped thinking about Bucky’s lips against his and the animalistic growl that came out of Bucky’s mouth. Sam squeezed his thighs together, trying to will away the hard-on. He let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself as his cock twitched just at the thought of seeing Bucky again. He scolded himself. He needed to focus; the night before he was caught off guard but tonight he would get answers.</p><p>Sam flipped the burgers on the stove as he felt hands wrap around his waist and lips on his neck. He closed his eyes, pressing into the touch as his cock twitched. He felt a metal hand touch his crotch and heard purring in his ear.</p><p>“You smell delicious,” Bucky purred, licking the shell of Sam’s ear, as Sam tried to suppress his moan. Sam rocked his hips into Bucky’s hand, moaning loud and unashamed as Bucky chuckled.</p><p>“Are you going to be my good boy?” Bucky growled, gripping Sam’s hips, grinding his hard, clothed cock into Sam’s ass.</p><p>“I...I...We should eat first!” Sam squealed out, turning off the stove and wiggling out of Bucky’s grip. He turned around to see Bucky smirking and looking at him through his lashes. Sam felt weak at the knees at that; he wanted to just drop to his knees right there and submit to Bucky. </p><p>------</p><p>The sexual tension was suffocating Sam and he was squirming in his seat as Bucky looked at him with lustful eyes. Sam tried to keep a steady pace in breathing but watching the way Bucky ate his food made his cock twitch. Bucky ate in an animalistic way like he hadn’t eaten a decent meal in years. Sam’s breathing hitched when Bucky leaned over and licked at the corner of his mouth, getting the ketchup off his lips.</p><p>“Sir…” Sam said pupils, blown wide as he let Bucky pick him up off the chair and kiss him roughly. The kiss was feral and unashamed Bucky’s tongue shoved in Sam’s mouth, making Sam’s eyes roll back. Bucky had sat Sam on the dining room table, his hand up Sam’s shirt, growling as he sank his fingernails into Sam’s skin.</p><p>“Please...I need you,” Sam gasped, feeling Bucky’s teeth bite into his neck marking his claim. Sam wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, letting himself be carried to the bedroom. </p><p>Sam was thrown onto the bed, his shirt off and his pants pulled down as Bucky looked at him hungrily. Sam felt exposed and vulnerable with Bucky’s gaze upon him; he waited to be taken rough and hard. But he was surprised when Bucky’s face softened.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Birdie,” Bucky cooed as he kissed Sam’s hips, gently pulling down Sam’s boxers. Sam blushed, he was surprised at how gentle Bucky became, feeling Bucky work him open slow. He appreciated the eye contact from Bucky as he was fingered open. He felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was the lust or the forming crush he had on Bucky.</p><p>Sam let Bucky push his legs closer to his chest as he felt the head of Bucky’s cock push inside him. Sam appreciated the slow pace and the gentle kisses. He felt Buck’s metal hand caress his face, making Sam’s heart flutter. He felt his own cock twitch, cuming slowly.</p><p>“So perfect,” Bucky whispered, pulling out slowly kissing Sam as if he was a delicate piece of glass. He cleaned Sam up and held him tight, letting their naked bodies tangled together.</p><p>---------</p><p>Sam felt movement as his eyes fluttered open; it was only four in the morning. He looked over to see Bucky was on the edge of the bed shifting through their piles of clothing. Sam felt his heart sink. Apart from him wanted to close his eyes and pretend that Bucky wasn’t going to leave him but another part of him wanted to confront Bucky.</p><p>“You leaving me?” Sam spoke up in a meek and nervous voice. Bucky turned around and touched Sam’s cheek, gently giving him a somber look.</p><p>“I’d only bring you chaos,” Bucky said, as Sam leaned into the touch, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“So, what have these last three weeks been, these presents? Us fucking? Was it all just some weird mind game?” Sam said, tears falling as Bucky wiped his cheeks.</p><p>“No, I meant all those gifts from the heart and last night I meant that too but I don’t want to see you hurt. I can’t explain what I feel for you but I know I want to be by your side and protect you from the world,” Bucky said, pulling Sam into his arms.</p><p>“Stay until I go on my run. I go on my run at seven just stay until then,” Sam pleaded, watching Bucky take off his shirt and crawl back into bed. He knew he was putting himself in danger by making Bucky stay but his head felt fuzzy and he couldn’t bear the thought of waking up alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments, please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>